The Bar and a Birthday
by Gracie Holmes
Summary: Matt is studying for the Bar on his birthday. Foggy is too, but there's an intervention. Because that's what best friends are for. Pre-series oneshot. (Birthday present for Red on Pointe)


Hello! This is a oneshot gift for my good friend Angie (Red on Pointe) who's birthday is today! She's seriously fantastic, and you really should go read her things and say nice things to her. Anyways, this is my first foray into Daredevil fanfic, so drop a review if you could, let me know what you think. :)

* * *

 **The Bar and a Birthday**

Matt Murdock let out a deep sigh and tapped his fingers on the desk he was seated at. Or more accurately, on the piles of Braille covered papers and stacks of law books that covered his desk. His laptop was within reaching distance as well. A bag of trail mix half-eaten and otherwise forgotten tucked in the corner next to an empty coffee cup. It was just about lunch time, but he was already exhausted.

The New York Bar Exam was three days away. And then itself was two days of intense testing. Which meant in five days, Matthew Michael Murdock was going to sleep for _at least_ twelve hours straight. Months and months of studying, years of law school, years of under-grad work, graduating _summa cum laude,_ hundreds and thousands of dollars…all culminating to this final hurdle before he reached his final goal. His dream, his calling, whatever you wanted to name it.

An actual sworn in _attorney at law_. He could almost taste it.

There'd still be the Federal Bar after the state one, but that would be easy in comparison. The New York Bar had a reputation for being one of the most difficult ones in the U.S. The pass rate would be low this year, just like all the ones before. So despite all his best effort, there was a chance he wouldn't get it this time around.

Anyways, he reigned his thoughts back in and stretched his arms over his head to try to refocus his brain on his studies. And it was then Foggy Nelson walked into the room with a, "Ta da!"

Now, Foggy was doing the same thing as Matt. Cramming his head full of information, facts, laws, provisions, exemptions, and whatever else needed to be stored and blurbed out on the days of the test. They were currently sharing a tiny rundown two bedroom apartment tucked away in a back alley of Hell's Kitchen, but Matt had been keeping to his own room to study. Foggy liked to listen to music, which was a bit distracting sometimes.

Foggy walked quickly into the room and placed a plate down right on Matt's pile of Braille notes. "Happy birthday!"

Birthday. Right. It was Matt's birthday today. Three days before the Bar exam, so Matt really hadn't even noticed in amidst the studying, and focus, and the fact that he and his best friend had been basically hermits the last month. Not that he'd ever made a big deal about birthdays anyways, not since his dad had passed. Still, who really wanted to be studying for hell's version of good time on their birthday, whether they normally celebrated or not. The answer to that was no one.

"What's this?" Matt smiled and turned his head towards Foggy after nodding at the plate. He knew what it was, of course. He could smell and identify each component of the sandwich his best friend had placed in front of him. But Foggy didn't know about that, nor would he.

"It's an avocado sandwich." Foggy replied, the smile he was wearing evident in his voice. He then chuckled and stepped backwards. "You know… _avocados_ at law, funny, right? There's ham and cheese and lettuce and stuff on there too, just how you like it. But I thought it was a nice touch."

"You made me a sandwich for my birthday, you shouldn't have." Matt said, chuckling as well. He leaned back in his seat. "Thanks though, how's it going?"

"Oh, you know, about as well as can be expected." Foggy said, plopping down on the end of Matt's bed. "My head hurts, we're almost out of coffee creamer, and I haven't been on a date in three months, I'm ready for this to be over."

"I hear ya." Matt agreed, swiveling in his chair to face Foggy again. He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat with another sigh. He was quiet a moment before he said. "We should go out tonight."

"What is that I hear? Matt 'Study Till He Drops' Murdock wants to go out tonight?" Foggy teased.

"Just for a drink or something, nothing too crazy. A little bit of a break, I think we could both use it." Matt reasoned.

"You know, I think I'd totally be down for that." Foggy said. "Gotta make myself presentable though, if we're not being hermits for an hour or two tonight. Plus I think I should shower and comb my hair."

"Yeah you should." Matt laughed. "I can smell you from here."

Foggy didn't comment and instead changed the subject with a chuckle. "It's funny though, we should go to Josie's. Going to an _actual_ bar, instead of studying for _the_ Bar."

"It's really not that funny." Matt said, but concealed a smirk at his friend's playful tone.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich." Foggy said with a little chuckle, pushing himself up and off the bed.

"I think it's time for a break, how about I bring this out and we have some more coffee with lunch." Matt suggested, standing up himself.

"I think you're on to something. Coffee would be _heaven_ right now. Pretty sure we both would be dead if not for it, I think I'm officially addicted."

"You're definitely exaggerating, and you've been officially addicted for a long while. Go start some, I need a pick-me up too." Matt laughed as Foggy exited the room just in front of him.

After a quick lunch, the two friends spent the rest of the day studying, and eight hours later called it a night. They would head over to Josie's for a couple beers, a cupcake each, and a good hour and a half of laughing at each other and the whole situation. Maybe it wasn't the most advised thing to do only a few nights before the 'big day'. But it did go a long way towards keeping them sane that last hurdle before achieving their career goal. Staying sane was imperative, and they had each other for that the whole way through. Besides, that's what friends were for.


End file.
